


Key Party

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretend boyfriends trope takes a left turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key Party

**_Prompt: Dean and Cas posing as a couple for a hunt. They think they’ve been invited to the secret witch meeting and are about to solve the case but actually it’s a swingers party._ **

So they show up and this is _clearly_ not the “witch meeting” they were expecting. There’s a table set up just inside the door, glass bowls of condoms and packets of lube and colorful little bottles that Dean thinks might be poppers (poppers! what is this, 1977??).

Three steps further in and there’s a couple going at it, just flat out fucking on a La-Z-Boy recliner, and Dean’s actually pretty impressed that they managed to achieve such a Kama Sutra pose on such an unforgiving surface.

As his eyes adjust to the dim light, more of the house’s occupants become visible. Turns out this entire lovely suburban ranch-style home is filled with naked bodies. There’s a threesome going at it on the dining room table. There’s some sort of writhing pile on the shag carpet in front of the TV.

He’s not gonna lie, it’s really weird but more than a little hot. He casts a sidelong glance at Cas and considers. They’re here posing as a couple. There are couples getting down-and-dirty all over the place. They need to maintain their cover. Maybe…?

Cas yanks on his arm, pulling his body close via their linked hands. He growls in Dean’s ear, all smitey avenging-angel voice: “Dean Winchester, if you think you’re going to use this ridiculous setup as your chance to resolve our years-long sexual tension, think again.”

Dean’s heart sinks. He’d thought he’d read his friend right, thought that the signals he’d been reading for years had been crystal clear. The timing had always been wrong, but he’d thought that the desire had been constant, on both sides. His fingers go slack in the angel’s grip as his limbs go numb with shock and embarrassment.

Cas pulls him still closer, drops Dean’s hand and wraps an arm around his back instead, and speaks again, softer this time: “You misunderstand me, Dean. I am very much in favor of a resolution to our tension, but there is no way it will be happening here. I would never share _any_ of you, my beautiful hunter. When we finally make love, the sight and the sound and the feel of you in ecstasy will be for me _alone_. Now, beloved, we have an empty room waiting for us back at the motel. Shall we find some privacy and explore this further?”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142953707418/brainsforbabyjesus-answered-yourspecialeyes).
> 
> Prompt from tumblr user brainsforbabyjesus.


End file.
